kyojin days
by el titan loquillo
Summary: advertencia:Hajime Isayama yKeitaro Motonaga son los creadores de este anime asi qie yo solo estoy usando sus personajes sin fines de lucro hola este es mi primer fan fic crossover y fan fic. jejeje no tengo ni idea como es esto pero este fan fic tendra 8 capitulos asi que por lo tanto va a ser muy largo. pd:estoy creando la historia por favor esperen a que termine el cap 1.
1. saltos en el tiempo,locos

**kyojin days**

advertencia:antes que nada quiero avisar cuatro cosas: 1: es mi primer fan fic asi que si ven errores en algo es por que todavia no se usarlo bien. 2: tengo errores de ortografia asi que podrian ver cosas como:cerar en ves de cerrar. 3: dejenme sus reviews asi sabre que hacer si tengo errores. y 4:tratare de actualizar los capitulos diariamente como cada dos semanas. pd: la historia se hara en los años 850(shingeki no kyojin) y 2007 (school days) y los personaje cambiaran de tiempos. como en, momentos eren cambiaria de lugar con kotonoha. eren estaria en el año 2007 y kotoha en el 850 para que quede claro al igual pasara con makoto y mikasa.

año:850

eren jager y mikasa ackerman estaban dentro del muro maria muy lejos de trost. no encontraban al grupo de exploracion asi que se refugiaron en una casa abandonada.

-es muy tarde. tendriamos que dormir si no perderemos fuerzas.

-pero eren,si dormimos los titanes nos comerian.

-no esta bien los titanes no nos detectaran.

-esta bien. y como lo dijieron durmieron lo mas pronto posible.

año:2007

itou makoto estaba volviendo a casa con su amante kotonoha katsura.

-pasa,kotonoha

-woow makoto-kun tu casa es muy grande.

-si pero como la tuya no hay.

-no digas eso mi casa es una de las peores comparadas con las otras casas del barrio.

-eso es mas falso que kokoro no sea entrometida.

kotonoha saca carcajadas de risa por el chiste de makoto.

pero no me siento muy bien me ire a acostar. si quieres puedes quedarte en mi cuarto pero...

-no, dormire contigo.

-segura?

-tan segura como que tu mama es doctora.

-es enfermera. eso significa que no estas segura?

-claro que lo estoy, aunque pense que tu mama era doctora.

makoto suelta una risa muy larga,y kotonoha tambien.

sin embargo

en el espacio tiempo algo habia pasado

los lugares fueron cambiados

a la mañana siguiente

-eren, despierta

-que pasa? kotonoha?

-quien eres?

-quien eres tu?

-te clavare esta cuchilla si no me dices.

-itou makoto

-makoto? que hiciste con eren?

-quien es eren?

-no vengas con eso

-un momento,si yo estoy aqui y aqui habia otra persona quiere decir que...

-ummmm makoto? despierta makot... AHHHHHHHH

-eh

kotonoha mando un cachetaso a la cara de eren, sin embargo con sus reflejos la detuvo

-que te paso por que tratas de golpearme mik... tu no eres mikasa.

-no, mi nombre es kotonoha katsura y que hiciste con makoto?

-makoto? no lo conozco, mi nombre es eren jaeger

-que haces aqui? yo estaba con mi novio makoto

-por que todo es tan diferente? que año es este?

-2007 por que preguntas?

-850!

-si algun problema?

-yo vengo del 2007

-osea que ¿viajaste en el tiempo?

si pero como?

FIN

termina el capitulo 1

ufff dios estoy un poco ocupado pero tranquilos subire la segunda parte llamada:entrenamiento de equipo 3d

quien aprendera a usar el equipo tri-dimensional U.U

Y matara makoto o kotonoha titanes

y regresara eren a su tiempo

recuerden es una serie de 8 capitulos asi que lo disfruten


	2. entrenamiento de equipo tri-dimensional

hola a todos les gusta el crossover? bueno como ya saben estos personajes no son mios.

dejenme reviews con ideas para el crossover, cualquier idea puede ser incluida

 **kyojin days**

 **cap 2:entrenamiento de equipo tri-dimensional**

-woow entonces tu peleas con unas cosas llamadas titanes?

-si, son unas malditas bestias que matan a cualquiera sin piedad

-y que es lo que tienes en la cadera?

-ooo! esto? se llama equipo tri-dimensional. sirve para... como decirlo... columpiandote entre edificios

-no te da vertigo?

-somos especialmente entrenados para esto.

-woow increible

-y dime kotonoka?

-es kotonoha

-kotonoha, quien es makoto?

-oh makoto-kun el es mi novio por que lo dices?

-ahh nada es castaño?

-si te mostrare una foto

-woow se parece a mi

si mucho

...

*mikasa

-ey mikasa no?'

-si que?

-me puedes enseñar a usar ese equipo 3D

-3D que? tri-dimensional y no no puedes

-vaya y dime para que los usan?

-para matar titanes

-tita que?

-TI-TA-NES son bestias mas altas que nosotros que matan humanos..

*pumm pumm

-por que estan temblando todo?

-es... un titan... lo MATAREE

-como?

-con el equipo...CUIDADO

-AHHH SUELTAME MALDITA COSA!

-KYAAAH

mikasa termina matando al titan

-auuuh eso debio doler

-TU QUE CREES?

-tranquilo te voy a enseñar a usar el equipo tri-dimensional

-SIII GENIALL WUUUUUUUUUUW

-como es que tiene novia-susurrando

...

-muy bien empezemos estas listo?

-claro que si

-bien

despues de horas y horas de entrenamiento makoto consiguio dominar las maniobras

...

-SI SOY EL MEJOR!

-de hecho... no hay personas que lo hacen mucho mejor que tu

-ASI COMO QUIEN

-dejame pensar:eren,armin,crista,ymir,annie,reiner etc etc.

-bueno deja de alardear

...

EREN

...

-bien kotonoha tu entrenamiento con el equipo va muy bien

-genial pero... por que me enseñas a usar esto?

-en mi tiempo hay unas cosas llamadas titanes y miden mucho y las matamos con estas cosas.

y como llege a este tiempo imagino que en algun momento tu iras a ese tiempo

-ahh okey

-valla eres mejor que yo cuando recien los usaba

-hay cosas parecidas a esta pero esta son mucho mas dificil de controlar

-te pasa algo kotonoha?

-no se que me pa...

mikasa

cambio de tiempo

kotonoha

-ahh desaparecio mikasa!

que raro... uhhhh

-MAKOTO-KUN

-KOTONOHA?

...

-ehhh mikasa que estas haciendo aqui?

-no se como llege aqui pero me alegra que estes bien

-yo tambien...y tu equipo

-lo mismo pregunto

-ahh lo preste para que kotonoha pudiera practicar

-lo mismo hice con su novio jeje

 **fin capitulo 2**

 **holaa como estan**

 **para que lo sepan estoy trabajando en un cover imagen**

 **dejen sus reviews que me ayudan muchisimo**

 **dire las visitas que tuve**

 **4 de mexico un gran pais**

 **2 de argentina vamo argentina carajo**

 **1 de usa dale los yankees ehhh me pregunto como lo lee**

 **1 de chile un abrazo a los chilenos**

 **habra eremika?**

 **ohh erenoha?**

 **erekoto? ok me traume xD**

 **no lo se mirenlo en el capitulo tres:escuela y titanes**

 **adios uwu**


	3. capitulo 3:escuela y titanes

**hola amigos como estan este capitulo ca a estar muy bueno ya que por ordenes de makoto eren,y mikasa visitaran la escuela como si fueran turistas xD nos vemos**

capitulo tres:escuela y titanes

-mikasa por fin llegamos a donde nos dijo makoto: la escuela

-woow es muy grande teniamos que pasar como si fueramos mensajeros

-si alguien llamado: Sekai saionji

\- *genial una chica no solo kotonoha ahora otra*

-¿mikasa? que esperas? vamos

-oh si *si todo me sale bien estaremos solo el y yo*

ambos buscando-disculpa conoces a una chica llamada sekai?

-o si soy su amiga,mi nombre es setsuna

-gracias setsuna mi nombre es mikasa y el es eren -hola como te va?

-bien siganme

...

-kotonoha teniamos que buscar un tal levi?

-si pero ¿donde esta?

en progreso


End file.
